Killed Will
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: After manning up to reveal his feelings to a girl he likes, Naruto gets flat-out rejected. He vents his frustrations all out. ***Naru x Saku***


Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

A/N= **This is a half poem & story fic. I felt this story had to have this format. The "story" part is from Naruto's POV. [**_**Killed Will] **_**will make a reference to **_**Heartbreak Circle. **_**This story is rated T-M due to strong language. Enjoy**!

* * *

So it happened

Figured this was our fate I reckon

Still haven't learned my lesson

This hurt I feel

This pain that won't subside

It is a blessing in disguise

Girl, I am not going to cry

Don't expect me to repent

Baby I am binging on Sake

Fuck this format

I'm going to do this the way I do best

Straight-up real talk

A full-fledged verbal jest…

_Okay well so yeah the following I felt couldn't be made into poem form. Here goes:_

**

* * *

**

**Wow. Absolutely WOW! During the course of 4 months, you gave me many signals of interest, all of which pointed to you liking me. I'm not going to lie to you when I say that I was attracted to you from the get go. The way you looked at me and were flirting with me made me feel like I was wanted by someone. I was jovial. I was fucking enthralled. Like cot damn, someone actually likes me! SHANNARO!!! Ehem, then I catch wind that you have a boyfriend. I was kind of perturbed that you had a man, but whatever; beautiful girl such as yourself do not remain single for long. I was okay on the out; I was enraged on the in. I went home and took a nap. I dreamed that I went full-fledged kyuubi. I am the type of guys that wears his heart on his sleeve. I'm a forgetful person: so yeah, the kyuubi dream was perhaps a foreshadowing of what happens when I reach my ultimate breaking point. **

**I tried forgetting about you and stuff. You really cannot do that when you really like someone. How can I like someone and have strongly developed feelings for that same someone who led me on like you did? I do not know the answer to that one. It is something that cannot be explained. Time passes by and you are STILL giving me signals! You have a boyfriend and you are still fucking flirting with other men! Unbelievable!! I tried gathering strength to tell you how I feel; however, my inner-self told me that I wasn't ready for that yet. I worked my ass off on gaining that strength. I remember sitting next to you and we were flirting with each other, which got an "aww… how cute!" remark from Ino. Sometime later Ten Ten mentioned something about a boyfriend… AGAIN. I was crushed, but as much as before. Again I backed off and again the signals returned. Just recently I had a chance to finally express my feelings towards you. **

**I won a plushie. YOU were the first person I thought of when deciding who I should give the plushie to. I gave you the plushie because I thought that gift would mean something to you. Just HOW do you thank me for giving you that plushie?! Oh, IDFK, BY TOSSING IT ASIDE RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE! I mean, how could you do that to me? Do you realize how messed up that was? Good Lord, you didn't care about my feelings at all when you did that. **You don't care about me at all. **On one hand, I am not mad. Despite now being straight up with me, you at least subliminally told me that you liked me. I am okay with that. On the other hand, I AM FUCKING PISSED. I won something. I thought of you and about how much you would've appreciated the prize; alas, you didn't get a chance to appreciate the prize because YOU tossed it to the side. I still cannot believe that you did that. I was mentally livid. You truly led me on. You really broke my heart. You absolutely hurt my feelings. Again, I mentioned that this was a blessing in disguise. 99 people will say no, the 100****th**** one will say yes. I know the big man upstairs is going to put someone in my life. Once I meet that girl and once I get to know that girl, I will mention the 100****th**** one thing like this: **forget the 0s, you are the "**1**."

**Later on down the road, you will complain that there aren't any men out there that are nice and that will treat you right with respect. You could have had both of those things had you gotten with me. I would have been nice to you. I would have treated you right with respect. I would have treated you like royalty. Later on down the road, you are going to be displaying "prom queen" behavior; crying outside my door. You go think about this. Think about whether or not rejecting me was a good call. You may find a man later on down the road; HOWEVER, there will never be another man like EXACTLY like NARUTO UZUMAKI. **

**So, have a good life. My heart will grow stronger from this. I'm going to finish letting the tears fall tonight so I can resume training on a clean slate.**


End file.
